Twilight Summer Cullen's style
by officiallyemmett
Summary: It's summer time in Forks. Bella's hanging out with the Cullen's summer to bring out their fun side. Water fights...shopping...and summer BBQ's ...pinics..and a game of truth or dare :
1. Chapter 1

"Please, Bella. Please? The new Sunshine new line coming out today," Alice begged.

It was summer time in Forks. Begging me to go shopping was something that Alice did daily.

"We went to Olympia last week," I whined. Shopping was bearable to most shopping-whiners, but not the way Alice did it. She would find the most expensive store in the whole area and spend hours making me put on clothes. I felt like an overused Barbie Doll. After buying multiple bags of clothes, – I didn't even want to think about how much money she spent- Alice would drag me to buy make-up. The worst part was she didn't allow Edward into our girl-on-girl time.

"Please?" Alice asked again. I groaned.

Suddenly Edward appeared in the Cullen's doorway. "No, Alice. You can't take my Bella away again today. Do you realize I haven't spent a day with her since your three-day-makeover-plan? And not to mention all the shopping trips in the last two weeks. Today Bella is mine."

I smiled. I could never get used to Edward's perfection. Especially in the summer time, he would sparkle in the sun. I couldn't believe he was all mine. He walked over to me and lifted my chin to kiss me.

Alice folded her arms. "It's not my fault you wanted to go hunting in Canada. That's why you couldn't hang-out with Bella!" she snapped.

Edward sighed. "I don't care Bella is mine." He held me closer to his chest. Alice closed her eyes and lost all expression in her face. Edward sat there intently, probably reading her thoughts.

"Bella's hanging out with all of us today," Alice declared. She grinned with her secret plan. Right on cue, Emmett came down the stairs.

"The human's here already?" Emmett laughed. "You think I would have smelled it. Maybe…if I hadn't been so busy with Rosalie…"

"Emmett!" Edward yelled. "Can you please control your thoughts? Gross."

Emmett just grinned. "Well, since Bella is here, let's do something. I was hoping to be able to use these." Emmett raced up the stairs at vampire speed and came down with two items in his hands. They were water guns.

I groaned. "No Emmett."

He smiled. "Alice?"

"Yes, that's what I saw a couple minutes ago. And Bella there is really no point in arguing with me," Alice flashed a smile. "Come on, let's go. I'll call Jas and you get Rose. We'll have this water fight Cullen style." Suddenly, Alice lifted me up in her arms. "Don't you dare come Edward. I'm going to dress Bella."

She ran vampire speed, up the stairs. "Here," Alice pulled out a tiny pink bikini she bought for me in one of her many shopping trips. I pouted. "Just wear it. Edward will like it," she winked at me. I opened my mouth to protest but she interrupted. "I'm going to get Jas. If you're not dressed by the time I come back, I'm going to dress you myself." I groaned again. Alice could be such a pain sometimes.

Unwillingly, I slipped into the tiny piece of doom Alice gave me. I walked down the stairs. Edward's face was fixed on my body. His mouth was in an "o" position. I could feel my blush rush to my skin. "Come on. Let's go!" Alice demanded impatiently. Everyone was dressed and ready out the door. I quickly put on my t-shirt and shorts, heading out the door.

We took Emmett's Jeep to the clearing where I first saw vampire baseball. "Climb on my back," Edward told me. I climbed on and kissed his neck. He smiled. Something I could never get used –besides Edward that is- was running at vampire speed. It was refreshing and exhilarating. Although, I was still scared of hitting a tree. "We're here love," Edward said while putting me down. We were the first ones there even though Edward was carrying me on his back.

Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper all appeared on cue. Emmett was grinning evilly; six water guns in his hands. Jasper and Alice held on to a giant bucket of water, it looked as if it was big enough to fill a pool. "One. Two. Three. Begin!" Emmett yelled and began furiously shooting. Edward and I were already wet.

Alice shook her head. "We haven't even explained the rules yet, not to Bella at least." _What kind of rules did vampires have playing with water guns?_ "Okay, no protecting your mate. Especially not you Edward." Her eyes narrowed toward her brother. "Okay so when we begin, no stopping unless there's no more water, or a dire emergency. Did I leave something out?" Alice said. Emmett began to shoot water again, right into Alice's face. "Emmett! We haven't even began yet!"

"I counted down already!" he shouted.

Everyone raced toward their guns. I grabbed mine and began examining to see how it would work. Water was flying everywhere. Rosalie was even having a good time. Her blond hair and smile made her look exactly like a swim suit model. They were all running outwards into two's and three's. Emmett and Jasper were shooting at each other. Rosalie was chasing Edward. Alice snuck up behind me to soak my entire back. Suddenly Jasper and Emmett appeared out of what seemed like thin air. Emmett grabbed my waist and picked me up. I began to kick him but my foot started to hurt. "Ouch," I protested. Jasper and Alice were shooting furiously at us. Emmett held me up in front of him, me as his shield. I was soaked to the bone. Edward raced toward me. His shirt was all wet. "Emmett! Let Bella down," he shouted.

Emmett laughed his booming laugh. "You come near and she gets soaked. I've got a hostage. I've got a hostage," he began to sing.

"I'm already soaked," I muttered under my breath. Everyone laughed.

Edward began circling me and Emmett. He made his move, spraying Emmett with the water gun. I looked behind and saw Emmett's back soaked. He had nice aim, I didn't get any more wet. Emmett grinned, "Now've you done it." He raced over to the water bucket with still carrying me. The others followed. With his right hand still clutching me, he used his left hand to lift the entire water bucket.

And he poured the entire thing on me. There was enough to fill an entire pool. And here he was dumping in all on me. If I was soaked before, I was now drenched. Completely one hundred percent drenched. I thought Emmett was done. But not before he reached into the red bucket and pulled out a clump of ice. "No…" I warned him. But it was too late, he pulled the collar of my t shirt; and he stuffed the entire clump of ice down my back. I shivered.

"Nothing like a damsel in distress," Emmett laughed. Everyone followed to laugh –even Edward. Emmett gently set me down and I ran into Edward's welcoming –and wet- arms.

"I'm never having a water fight with vampires ever again," I muttered. Everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

We were all laying the in grass. The sun was shining and six beautiful vampires were sparkling like diamonds. I was lying on the soft grass, my head on Edward's bare chest. "What shall we do now…?" Alice began. I frowned. I wanted to lie here for the rest of my life.

Edward chuckled. "No, Alice. I don't Bella would like that," he said, obviously responding to Alice's thoughts.

"What?" I demanded, lifting up my head off his chest.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Emmett commanded in a childish tone. Alice giggled and whispered something into Emmett's ear. Emmett laughed his booming laugh. "That sounds fun!" He told the idea to Rosalie. She rolled her eyes.

Jasper made a face. "Do I have to act like a little child for you to tell me Alice?"

Alice smiled. "Actually I wouldn't mind if you do."

Jasper sighed. "PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. Tell me," Jasper fumed suddenly becoming very hyper. He rolled on top of Alice and kissed her on top of the lips. I moved closer to them, wanting to know what Alice saw but as always, I couldn't. Jasper laughed. "Wow, I really can't imagine that turning out well."

I stood up, stomping my foot. "Some better tell me!" I shouted. Everyone giggled.

Edward pulled me back down. "They just want to play a game love."

I shook my head. "No more vampire games. You guys are all cheaters."

Alice laughed. "Promise. No cheating. Come on let's play. It's going to be so much fun."

I shook my head.

"If you play this game with us, I won't make you go shopping with me for the rest of the week." It considered it. No shopping for a whole week? That would be a miracle for Alice.

"Really?" I asked. I decided it would be worth it. Even if Emmett would be mean again, it was okay because no shopping for a week would mean more time with Edward. Alice nodded, a grin on her face. "Fine," I mumbled.

Alice sprang up, happily and pulled Jasper up. "Come, come. Let's go get supplies. Em? Rose? You want to help?"

Emmett nodded. "Hell yes!" He dragged Rosalie up, who looked really annoyed. They all zoomed off at vampire speed and left me and Edward alone.

"What are we playing Edward?" I murmured into his chest.

He smiled. "Guess."

"Just tell me," I demanded, annoyed at all these vampires. They always took advantage of my human-ness. So I shouldn't have been really surprised when he said, "Marco Polo."

I groaned. And he chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward you can go first!" Alice sang happily. She lifted up the five blindfolds in her hand.

"Alice, isn't it unfair. I mean vampires have super vision. And I'm merely a human. And you have vampire speed!" I complained. It _was_ unfair though, Marco Polo with vampires.

"Bella, you promised," she reminded me. "And that's why I'm caring five blindfolds," she explained like it was obvious. "We experimented that with five, you can't see the outside. Only black and little dust particles on it." I sighed. "Fine, Bella. Do you want us to vote on what is fair?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"No," I mumbled.

She smiled. "Be a good sport Bella." She turned toward Edward. "Okay Edward turn around."

Edward shook his head. "This hardly seems fair Alice. It was your idea to play. You should go first."

Alice pouted. "Edward you are going first whether you like it or not."

Edward sighed. "You are a pain Alice." Alice just smiled and I watched as she put five blindfolds on top of each other, covering Edward's beautiful eyes.

"The limits are this field. And no vampire speed," Alice's eyes narrowed toward me. "No tag backs. That's basically it. Edward let me spin you."

She tugged his arm and walked in five big circles. Then she quickly ran away. "Go!"

Well one thing for sure, they all cheated. Edward stumbled around at first surprised at how it felt like to be blind. He kept his arms out and soon got the drift. And of course being a vampire, you got super hearing. He probably recognized Alice's footsteps or breathing patterns because he always knew where Alice was, even if she didn't say polo.

"Marco!" Edward yelled. He was about a yard away from Alice.

"Polo!" we all screamed. I could pick out Emmett's roaring voice from the rest.

"Polo! Polo! Polo!" Alice sang. Edward clasped his hands together, almost getting Alice. But being a vampire, she slipped away. Alice giggled. Edward was running toward her faster and faster. Alice picked up speed too. And pretty soon everyone was playing Super-speed-Marco-Polo.

I sat down crossing my arms in protest. "Guys, I thought you said 'No vampire speed.'"

I looked up and saw that Edward was standing next to me.

"Stand up Bella," he demanded. "Do you realize that I could trip over you?" I ignored him. Edward grabbed my arms and made my stand up. "Come on Bella."

Alice appeared next to us. "Bella's it! Bella's it!" she sang. Everyone came back to the center of the field.

"That's not fair Alice. I was just getting her to stand up so she couldn't have any accidents," Edward defended me. He took his five blindfolds off in one sweeping motion.

"Nope. Nope. Rules are rules. You're next!" she grabbed the five blindfolds and frowned. "Fine, you'll only have to wear one."

"Speaking of rules…no vampire speed? Remember?" I began.

"Tell that to Edward," she muttered under her breath.

"Come on. You have to be it Bella. It's only fair!" she whined. "No vampire speed for us when you're it. Does that sound fine?"

Knowing that was probably all she was going to offer, I accepted. Alice clapped and grabbed a blindfold. She jumped on my back and put them on. "I'm okay spin." She grabbed my arm and spun around five times.

I was dizzy and couldn't see a thing. Everything was black.

"Marco!" I yelled.

"Polo!" they all responded. Was it just me or did now all the voices sound melted together?

"Marco!"

"Polo!" I moved a couple feet forward. I could hear Emmett laugh. "Hey Bella! You're never going to catch anyone at that speed."

"Marco!"

"Polo!" they all said. "Polo! Polo! Polo" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett!" I could hear Rosalie hiss under her breath.

"What?!" he sounded annoyed. "It's not everyday I get to play Marco Polo with a human."

I stumbled forward and hit the ground. "Ouch," I moaned. I picked myself back and could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward's velvet voice asked. He picked up lifted my arm and twisted it. Probably examining it for any scratches. "I touched Bella. Does that mean I'm it Alice? No hand those blindfolds over before you get hurt."

Alice was suddenly at my other side and grabbed my hands, locking them both in her hand. "No tag backs remember?"

Edward jumped. "Ha! Ha! You touched Bella. You're it." He took of my blindfolds and handed it to Alice. A smile lit his face.

Alice pouted. "Fine," she grumbled. "I bet you planned this out so I'll be it!"


End file.
